memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Intendant's Lure/Chapter One
The Enterprise emerges from warp and over the Charger and tractors it into the shuttlebay, in sickbay B'Elanna wakes up and sees Captain Kadan and Doctor Crusher. Commander what happened? Captain Kadan says as she looks at her. B'Elanna looks at the Captain. We were responding to a distress call when a Vor'cha class attack cruiser decloaked and opened fired on us and disabled our power systems and took the Admiral hostage and entered a portal B'Elanna says as she looks at them. Captain Kadan is thinking about it. Meanwhile Typhuss is strapped to a chair similar to the one that Commander La Forge was strapped to when he was taken by the Romulans to overthrow the Federation-Klingon Alliance, and the process is finished as Typhuss emerges from it. Let's test him out in the holosuite Intendant Kira says as she looks at the guards. The simulation is that of the Enterprise's Officer mess and Kira is talking to John as Intendant Kira looks at him. Typhuss where are we? Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks around the place. The Enterprise-E, in the Officer's mess says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She then looks at the two people. Who is that man over there? Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks over. John Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She hands him the Bajoran disruptor pistol. I want you to kill him with this weapon the only way to be a great Intendant is to be ruthless and aggressive, so kill him and Kira and show me you are ruthless Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He takes the pistol and points at both John and Kira pulled the trigger and kills them both, and bows to Intendant Kira as she smiles evilly. Perfect job Typhuss you maybe a perfect Intendant to replace me Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles evilly with her and looks at the dead bodies of his wife and friend. In the primary universe the Enterprise is facing the rift to the mirror universe as Voyager emerges from warp and puts the nacelle housings down, in the ready room of the Enterprise Captain Kadan and Admiral Martin are talking about what happened and how to extract Admiral Kira from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance when the doors chimed. Come Captain Kadan says as she's not looking at the doors. Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay walks into the ready room. Captain, Admiral what's your plan to get Typhuss back? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Captain Kadan looks at her. Admiral we head into the rift and go to the Admiral and get out before anyone knows he's gone Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway looks at her. Sounds like a plan to me both the Enterprise and Voyager will proceed into the mirror universe the Inrepid along with a task force will await our signal if they've not heard from us within an hour their to proceed into the rift to render any assistance, Admiral Martin you will command the Enterprise on this mission Kadan will act as your XO Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. They both nod at the Admiral. The Enterprise and Voyager enters the rift. In the Intendant's private room Typhuss is being taught how to be ruthless and aggressive as the new Intendant. So you wanna test out your new job? Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. How do you want to do that? Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. Why don't you give me a full body massage I'm a bit sore Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He walks over to her. Typhuss starts to massage Intendant Kira's shoulders and he looks at her. How does that feel? asked Typhuss as he is massaging Intendant Kira's shoulders. She looks at him. Wonderful Intendant Kira says as she closes her eyes. Shall I do it harder? asked Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.